When We Met
by IHeartParis97
Summary: After watching his girlfriend hook up with her gay best friend, Jason is struggling to come to terms with life as an eligible bachelor. But a chance exchange with a hot stranger seems to change Jason's life for the better. But with all things in Jason's life, they never seem to stay as peachy as they seem...


Jason swirled his chip in the mound of ketchup before popping it in his mouth, slowly chewing it.

"I don't know why you're getting so worked up." Eileen chuckled, sipping her coffee cup. Her son had always been a drama queen, even when he was younger. He'd been a hormonal teenager, getting worked up over the most minor of provocations. Jason had always been a heart throb, even in primary school the girls fussed over him like he was the king. It hadn't done his ego any good, nor had it prepared him for later life.

"What do you mean 'why are you getting so worked up?'" Jason's eyebrows knitted together as he glared at his mother. "I'm nearly thirty, I'm in a dead-end job and my girlfriend just dumped me for a gay man, Mum!"

Eileen rolled her eyes, smirk secured in place, as she sipped her coffee again. There was something very relaxing about a caffeine beverage, especially when her son was acting like Brad Pitt. "That was under different circumstances. It's worked out before."

"How?" Jason exclaimed. "Violet didn't work out...Becky...Sarah...Tina...Rosie. And now Maria. What is wrong with me? Am I that repulsive?"

Eileen studied her son, chewing her lip with every eye moment. He was the spitting image of his now-absent father, Tony. Same dark hair, dark eyes and outgoing personality. But one thing that made them similar was their dramatic tendencies and ability to blow things out of proportion.

"Well, the pause says it all." Jason looked exasperated as he leaned back in his chair, running his hands through his hair.

"Jason." Eileen sighed, rolling her eyes for the seventh time that day. "You've just come out of a relationship - you're not going to die alone. Now, I need to get back to work. See you later."

"Bye." Jason muttered, pushing his chair back as he stood up. He had work to get back to; same dead end job. He nodded 'hello' to Rita as he walked past her table before pulling open the door and started down the road.

The air was hot, causing Jason to unbutton his coat, allowing himself to cool. If he had to spend even two minute cramped into that tiny office, fixing the leak in the tin roof he would scream. It was hell when he could be on the frontline.

Jason was so engrossed his thoughts, he didn't look where he was going. Before he could stop himself, he was crashing into a slip of bones and flesh, earning a high-pitched yelp.

"I'm so sorry!" The stumbling being exclaimed, dusting down his front.

Jason looked down at the stranger, who was fussing over him, all ready to snap at them until he realised who it was. Or rather what it was. She had a mane of golden blonde hair, that fell around her face and down past her shoulders. Her blue eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun, lighting her face, accompanied by her smile. Her tiny frame wore a pair of shorts, a cropped t-shirt and flip-flops, a gold chain hanging around her bony wrist. "Er...it's fine."

"No, it's not. I should really look where I'm going." Her voice gave away that she wasn't from here; maybe somewhere more north like Leeds. Jason realised, upon closer inspection, that he hadn't seen her around here before. She didn't look familiar, nor did she look like she knew where she was going.

Jason smiled kindly. "I think I could say the same. You're not from around here, are you?"

"That obvious, huh?" She grinned. "I'm from Leeds but Audrey is a friend of my Grandma's. She offered me a job in the salon."

"You want to avoid the salon." Jason shrugged. "Bunch of sluts in there. Well, Audrey is alright but there's this girl...never mind."

"Ex-girlfriend?" The girl laughed.

"That obvious, huh?" Jason grinned and the girl laughed again.

"We've all been there." The girl frowned as she realised what she said. "Well, for me it's been with ex-boyfriends."

"I'm glad you said that," Jason smiled. "Because it means my chances of a date are more likely."

The stranger smiled shyly, looking up at him under her eyelashes. "They sure are."

"Jason." He offered her his hand.

The girl shook it, her smile growing. "Cass."

"Well, Cass. I'll meet you in the Rovers at eight." Jason winked, watching her pass. As he carried on the road, he realised maybe life wasn't as bad as he'd made out.

And as Cass made her way down the road, she realised that maybe a new start here wouldn't be such a bad idea. How could it when she'd only been here an hour and she already had a date?


End file.
